Coming home
by Edna Mayor
Summary: What happens when Steve,Kayla and baby Joe come home
1. Africa

NBC OWNS ALL BUT 3 CHARACTERS

Chapter 1: Africa

Yesterday, Steve and I decided it was time to go home (Salem). Our sweet little Joe needs to get to know his family and Steve and I are missing all of our family and friends.

A few weeks ago I got a letter from Marlena saying that Stefano was dead and that Bo, Roman and Abe shot and killed him because he was trying to kidnap Sami and Rafe's youngest child. It was then I told Steve that I wanted to go home. He agreed because he knew we were all safe once and for all. I still can't believe that I really have him back after having to live without for 16 years because of Stefano's evil.

This is only my 2nd fanfic story. Please feel free to review


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2: Leaving

This is our last day in Africa. The only people who know we are coming home are John and Marlena and that is only because they offered to let us use their plane.

Sweet baby Joe is sleeping in his bassinet and Steve and I are relaxing on the sofa and looking out the windows.

John and Marlena have offered to let us live in their penthouse since for some reason unknown to us they have moved into a bigger place.

We are getting ready to land in Salem and little Joe is waking up.

Just a few more minutes and we will see all our friends and family.


	3. Welcome Home

Chapter 3: Welcome Home

When we walk through the gates at the airport it felt wonderful to be home at last. The first thing we saw were John and Marlena smiling at us. As John helped Steve load our things into the car, Marlena and I use this time to catch up and she told me that not long after we left Stephanie moved to London to be closer to her favorite cousin Chelsea.

Seeing 2 of my best friends happy, in love, and finally together after so many years of Stefano's evil is the best welcome home present I could have ever receive.

We already knew about Sami and Rafe and their children (Roman told us). But we know we are in for more surprises (being from Salem, a place where just about anything could happen and usually does).


	4. Surprise

Chapter 4: Surprise

When we walked in to my parent's pub, we see my mom feeding 3 small infants. Steve and I assumed that Carrie and Austin had 3 new babies and were somewhere in Salem. As soon as the door closed behind John, Mom looked up and saw us and came rushing over to us wrapping us all in one of her biggest hugs.

During this embrace, John and Marlena had slipped around us and had gone over to the babies. When I looked up I saw the babies in John and Marlena's arms and they were hugging and kissing the babies and looking so happy.

When Mom finally let us go I asked her where Carrie and Austin were. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about Kayla?"

"Carrie and Austin where are they?"

"What are you talking about, Carrie and Austin are in Switzerland?"

"Well then, whose babies are those?"

"Why they are John and Marlena's of course."

"John and Marlena have 3 new babies?"

"Yes, about a year after she and Roman escaped from Stefano."

"Oh well, I guess you weren't the only one who got a surprise today."

"No, I guess not and what a wonderful surprise I got my daughter, son-in-law, and grandson are finally home for good."

I pass Joe over to Mom and go over and talk to John and Marlena.

"Why didn't you guys tell us about these 3 new little angels?"

"Well, we wanted to wait 'til we could tell you in person, Right John?'

"Right, Doc."

"You're not upset with us are you Kayla?"

"No, of course not."

Just then Steve walked up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I am so happy for both of you. You finally got your happy ending."

"Yes we did and so did you and Steve and little Joe."


	5. Back Home

Chapter 5: Back Home

We have just finished seeing all of our friends and family. Steve is upstairs putting Joe to bed and getting our bubble bath ready.

_Oh I just love our bubble baths. It has been so long since we've been able to have one. _

"Hey, Sweetness our bath is ready!"

"Coming Baby!"

After the bath we move to the bed where we continue our fun. An hour later we are lying in each other's arms when we hear Joe crying. I get up to check on him. After changing his diaper and putting him back in his crib, I go back to bed and Steve and I begin another round of fun.

I finally fall asleep in Steve's arms.

I wake up to someone knocking on the door. It is 3:30am….


	6. Something's Not Right

Chapter 6: Something's Not Right

I get up and put my robe on. When I answer the door, I see Marlena standing there with all 3 babies sleeping in a stroller. I look at her and see she has been crying. I tell her to come in and sit down.

"What's wrong Marlena?"

"It's ….John" she replied sobbing.

"John? What Happened?"

"He….got….h...h…hit by a car." Sobbing even harder

"What? How?"

"We were leaving the pub , getting ready to pick the babies up from Sami's and as he went to open the driver side door to get in a car came rushing out of nowhere and they just hit him and kept going. He is in the hospital right now. I just came by to see if you could watch the kids. They are too young to be where John is at and I really don't want to away from for very long. Oh God, I can't lose him now not after all the hell we've been through. "

"Oh Marlena, you are not going to lose John. And of course we'll take care of the kids."

"Thank you Kayla, I hope to God you're right, I don't know what I would do."


	7. Great News

Chapter 7: Great News

John has been in hospital for 3 months and Steve and I have kept the babies while Marlena is there with him.

Marlena called me today and she said that John was awake and wanting to see the babies. When I got there Marlena told me that if all the tests come normal that John might be able to go home next week.

I look at Marlena and I can see the love, the joy and the relief she feels whenever she looks at John.

And I know exactly how she feels because I feel the same way whenever I look at Steve and Joe.

John does get to go home next week and Marlena is just beside herself with joy.


	8. A Big Day for Little Joe

Chapter 8: A Big Day for Little Joe

Today is my sweet baby boy's 1st birthday. As I remember back to the day that he was born, I can't help but remember how afraid I was that I was going to lose him and now here we are 1 year later celebrating his 1st birthday and he is a happy , healthy, and sweet little boy.

Yesterday, he took his 1st steps. You could just see the pride on Steve's face. We are having a big party for him at the pub. Even Stephanie is coming home from London to celebrate her baby brother's special day.

Sweet little Joe loves all the extra attention he is getting and the balloons and the cake and ice cream.


	9. Stephanie's Secret

Chapter 9: Stephanie's Secret

While I was talking to Stephanie, I kept having this feeling that she was hiding something from me. Whenever I asked her what she was hiding she would start talking about Chelsea.

After about an hour I tell she just might as tell me now because I was never giving up on finding what it is she is hiding.

She tells me that she has met someone in London and that they have planned to get married. And that's not even her biggest news; she also tells me that she is pregnant.

I am surprised of course but when I look at her and see how happy she is I can't help but be happy for her. Well the fact that I am going to grandma helps me get over how hurt I was by the fact that she didn't tell me sooner.


	10. The Wedding

Chapter 10: The Wedding

Stephanie and I have decided to keep the fact that she is pregnant from Steve until after the wedding.

The wedding was the most beautiful wedding Salem has seen since John and Marlena were married each time.

Our baby girl had married a young man named Wade Dooley. He was a local singer from Illinois but had moved to London after he graduated college to study performing arts.

He seems to love our little girl and I know that Steve had put the fear of God into that boy.

Little Joe was the ring bearer and Ciara was the flower girl. Both Steve and I gave he away.

**Author's Note**: Wade Dooley is a real person and he really was a local singer from Illinois but he moved to New York to perform on broad way. He even has YouTube videos. I met him when I only 7 years old. On August 15th it will be 14 years of knowing him. He is now 26 years old. He plays the part of an elderly woman. His latest video is called Shit Grandma's Say. So, check it out.


	11. Melissa Elizabeth Dooley

Chapter 11: Melissa Elizabeth Dooley

About 3 months ago, Stephanie and Wade welcomed a sweet baby girl into the world. They named her Melissa Elizabeth. Stephanie has not let Melissa out of her sight since the day she was born. I think she is afraid that one of Stefano's goons is out there and just waiting for the chance to take her away. It would not be the first time that someone he employs has taken a member of my family. They have taken Steve, Steph, and he himself once hid Joe in the hospital.

Steve and I are just thrilled to grandparents and we love every minute of it. Joe just loves playing with his niece.

Stephanie and Wade moved to Salem for good shortly after the wedding. Steve never found out that she was pregnant before she got married. Steve and I are so happy that our baby girl is home now.


	12. Is It Good News or Bad News?

**Chapter 12: Is It Good News or Bad News? **

Joe is 3 years old now and goes to nursery school during the day while I make my rounds at the hospital.

I haven't been feeling like myself since the week of his 3rd birthday. I haven't told Steve yet because I want to know what's wrong, so that he doesn't have to go through unnecessary worry.

After receiving a checkup from Lexi, I return home to await the test results. After 2 weeks of waiting, Lexi called said that she wanted me and Steve to come to her office together when she tells me what the results are. I told we would be there in a few minutes. By this time I told Steve that I went to see Lexi and had some tests run. When I told him he was a little upset that I didn't tell him that I sick sooner.

20 minutes later Steve and I are in her office waiting for her to come in tell us what's wrong with me. Little did we know that the tests revealed something that would change our lives forever.

Lexi walked in with my file in her hand. She looked at me and Steve.

"Kayla, Steve… the tests show that Kayla is not sick…in fact Kayla, you are pregnant."

We both were just completely shocked.

"I thought that because of the conditions of Joe's birth, I couldn't have any more children. You told me that yourself."

"Well Kay, it seems that I was wrong."

It has been almost a year since we found out about the baby. 4 months ago Steve and I welcomed our 3rd little angel. We had another little girl. We named her Colleen Rose.

Joe loves being a big brother. Stephanie can't wait 'til she is big enough to be able to do those girly sister things that sisters bond.

I just think God every day that Stefano is gone and unable to take Steve or any of our children or granddaughter away from me. Steve is so over joyed that he is here to watch and help his son and new baby girl grow up, especially since because of Stefano he was unable to there for Steph.

I am so happy that he Steve is no longer under Stefano's control and can't ever be again. I don't know what I would if I lost him again. We are both thrilled that our children and granddaughter get to live a world without Stefano's evil.

I love Steve now even more than I did the day I married him and the day he finally came back to me memory and all. I think that all the horrible things that Stefano did to us only made our love stronger. I think the same rings true for Abe and Lexi, John and Marlena, Bo and Hope, and Sami and Rafe.


End file.
